


You, Me, and the End of the World.

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: :(, ? - Freeform, Angst, Character Death, Dave knows how shit works, Fighting, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Karkat sad, M/M, Mute Karkat, TWEWYstuck, Why is tagging so difficult, but like, thats how the story even begins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: (The idea to mix TWEWY and Homestuck was originally noumenon's! Pleas recognize that :J)You keep running, your lungs hurt and your legs are going to be painfully sore later, but you keep running. You'd rather be sore then dead. Again.There isn't any GRAPHIC violence as far as I know but there will be violence.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for letting me write this nomenon! :D <3

You keep running, your lungs hurt and your legs are going to be painfully sore later, but you keep running. You'd rather be sore then dead.

You don't know what's happening, everyone around you is just completely ignoring the giant frog shaped blob bounding after you. You were never the most agile person, or the type of person who worked out, so you and the blob are running at similar speeds, it not being the fastest thing you've ever been chased by. Which is really only other people and a raccoon.

You skirt into an ally way right after turning a corner, hiding behind a dumpster. Everything looks slightly monochrome, even the few passing people. It all has a hint of grey and black. You see the frog-blob run past the ally way, and after a few minutes you feel like you can breathe again. As you step out of the alley way, you realize that the world feels cold. Like the sun is low on heat or something. It isn't cold to where you feel like you're about to freeze over, just a crisp, uncomfortable chill that doesn't move with the non existent wind. Everything is just still, and quiet. You can't even hear your own heart beat.

Than you look to your right, after hearing rushed footsteps and labored breathing, to see a pale boy rounding the corner. He isn't monochrome like everything else, his hair a pale blonde and he skin even paler. Aviators rest upon his face as he grabs you arm. "MOVE, DAMMIT." He yells, and that is when you realize the many black globs chasing him as he pulls you with him into another chase.

Startled, you run with him. You see in his hand that doesn't have a death grip on your wrist that he is wielding a katana. What the fuck is even going on anymore?? Nothing makes sense. No one uses katanas anymore, monsters don't exist, everything is grey and black, it's cold while it's summer in Texas, what the fuck.

After another while of running, you both finally lose the creatures. You collapse than and there, the boy looking down at you. "Oh come on, that was only like fifteen minutes worth of running my guy." He says coolly, suddenly calm and not panicked what so ever. You glare at him, pulling out your notebook and writing 'I'm SO SORRY for inconveniencing you by being tired from being chased twice in the last hour.' You let him read it with a snarl.

His face is blank for a second, before he snorts. An annoying smirk plays on his face. "Well at least you don't have the burden of life weighing you down while you run. That ain't good for the calves, lemme tell you." He wags his finger.

You look at him questionably when he says the life part, before it hits you. You've heard people talk about some game you have to play to get a second chance at life if you die. You thought it was horse shit, obviously. But now, everything's starting to kind of make sense. Then it hits you that, oh shit, you're dead. You squint up at the sky for a second, trying to remember how you died. An then it hits you like a fist from the hulk. Oh yeah. You did that, huh?

You grumble, flopping back onto the ground. The dude sits next to you, tilting his head. "Huh?" He says stupidly. You run a hand down your face, sighing. 'I thought this game was just a tall tale.' You write.

It's quiet for a moment, before the boy speaks again. "So uh, what's your name?" He looks back down at you. 'Karkat Vantas.' You reply. "Dave Strider." He nods at you, you nod back.

Silence. "So uh, this might be awkward since we just met. But in this game you have to have a partner to play it with. You get timed missions every day, too. Today, our first day, is to get a partner and get to the park nearby. The park is blocked off by a barrier unless we have a partner. The game only lasts a week so you don't have to worry about hating me too much." He explains. And while he didn't vocalize it, you know he's asking you to be his partner in this.

You sigh from your nose. He has a sword, and you have a your sickles that your dad gave you. Him being all 'stab whoever looks at you funny'. You look at him, before nodding and sitting up. You really wished you bothered to learn ASL. That would have been way easier then having to write everything you need to say to him. But then again, he might not understand you if you did know ASL.

He sighs quietly in relief, as if he didn't want you to hear it. "Thanks dude. But we should probably start heading to the park, we only have an hour left to get there. You nod in reply, as you get your sickles out of your back pack to hold in case you need them. He stares at them for a second, then at you. "Where the fuck did you get sickles from? Who is your dealer?" He jokes, but you can tell he is actually really curious. He keeps trying to cover up his emotions, but you can see right through it.

You write something after hooking your sickles to your belt like you dad taught you. 'My dad gave them to me for my birthday in case anyone 'looked at me funny'.' He snorts. And you both make small talk, and write, as you start your tread to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fight non stop was oddly satisfying... ALSO I need to say that I am not adding EVERY aspect of the game from TWEWY on here, such as the entry fees and the two other weeks! Just a heads up :0

You and Dave had been walking for about ten minutes when you both see the gigantic tree that stands in the middle of the park. Not wanting to waste anytime, you both start running towards it, your sickles bouncing uncomfortably at your thighs. You and Dave are almost there when about four creatures slide in front of you. These representing different animals and being more colorful.

Dave hisses a curse at your side as you both try to dodge their hits and swings. He goes at them with a sword looking professional. You've only had training with your dad and his men with your sickles, but Dave looks like he's taken multiple classes. You both do okay, him obviously getting more hits in then you, until one of the frog ones that you saw earlier knocks you down. Your back hits the road under you hard, taking the breath out of you.

Dave is preoccupied with another monster to notice you're down, and you can't call for him. The monster makes some noise at you, you can't describe the noise through your fear but you can still hear it. You only have one sickle in hand; the other being slid away from you. You throw the sickle at Dave, kind of just hoping it doesn't cut him. The handle, thankfully, hit's his shin, gaining his attention. He looks over at you as the monster raises a fist (stub??), ready to kill you again. Dave runs over at a speed that makes you think he teleported, slicing the monster through it's neck before it can hit you. Though the fist does land on your chest due to the monster not being alive to raise it anymore, it doesn't hurt as much as a punch would.

You cough, shoving the hand off of you and getting up while Dave proceeds to kill the remaining monster. You pick up your sickles as he walks over to you, looking mildly concerned. "Your chest okay?" He asks as you hook your sickles to your belt again. You write your reply as you both make your way into the park one again. 'Yeah, it's just going to leave a bruise. I'm sorry I couldn't just take care of myself.' He shakes his head. "Nah dude, it's fine. It's most likely the first time you've had to fight those things so i'm honestly surprised you only got hurt once. Also, you looked really fucking graceful with those sickles, don't act like you don't know how to fight." He says sternly. You roll your eyes, though a smile plays on your face.

As you both get closer to the park, he breaks the silence once more. "So, you don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable, but were you born mute or did something happen?" As he says it, he sounds like he's trying to be careful. You look ahead of you for a second, face blank, before writing your answer. 'It's okay, I don't think of it as a sensitive topic. My dad is the head of this whole organization that has a lot of enemies. Me being his eldest son, I get death threats a lot. So my neck was slashed open by a guy with a katana. He kind of looked like you, now that I think about it.' You leave out the part about how you're more upset that you didn't die then how you're now mute.

Dave is quiet for a moment, before you're forcefully turned to face him by your shoulders. "Okay so i'm gonna need you to NOT shoot the messenger here cus like, what i'm about to say may or may not make you mad and I kind of don't want my partner to hate-" You glare at him, telling him to get to the point. His mouth straightens into a thin line before he continues.

"Okay so, the person that did that may or may not be my older brother. He probably has it out on you guys because something your dad did to his smuppet company. I am so fucking sorry he did that to you." He looks at you, pity covering what you can see of his features with those shades on. 'I'm not mad that he did that to me. I'm more mad that he cut my little brothers legs off, but i'm not mad that he made me mute. As frustrating as it is to have to write everything I need to say.' You reply, continuing to walk.

He looks even more guilty after reading that, but not shocked. You guess his brother is known for being violent. Well, that's pretty obvious seeing as he killed a lot of your dad's men, who are peak gunmen.

You look ahead of you, seeing that you are both in the park now. Dave takes that time to sit you down on one of the benches and explain to you everything he knows about the 'Reapers Game'. He tells you about the Game Master, other players, the reapers, and you honestly can't keep track of everything he's telling you. He says you've both completed your mission for today, and you can both just kind of chill under the tree here until you catch word of your next one for tomorrow.

"So yeah, that's basically all this game is, I think. Doing missions for a week straight until poof! We're alive again." You're sure that isn't how it works but you let him have his moment. You think for a moment, before writing something down and showing it to him. 'If we win this game, do you think we can still be friends in the living world?' You ask hopefully. The only friends you have are Kanaya and Gamzee, who both work for your dad. You have your siblings, but Aradia and Tavros hang out with each other more than you, and Sollux is always on his computer. Basically; you're kind of lonely.

He looks at you for a second after reading it, before smiling gently. "Yeah man, I'd be down for that." You can't help but smile back a little bit. You didn't really want to go back at first, but if you're going to have someone to talk to, someone that understands you and doesn't baby or bully you, you think you'd be okay with going back.


End file.
